


Racial Evolution

by CatMcHall



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Adam and Eve, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Species Swap, Coexistance, F/M, Klaxo-Humans, Marriage, New Species, Romance, The problem of the mule, coming to terms, post episode 24, reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: Just like a mule, Klaxo-humans like Zero Two couldn't leave "something behind". Or so she thought.After surviving their war with VIRM, the two klaxo-humans learn they can a have a family beyond the two of them. A fact gained from a surprising source.





	Racial Evolution

**Racial Evolution**

* * *

 

The mule.

An animal breed from crossing a horse with a donkey, carrying the best of both forms. However, it had a serious flaw.

It couldn't procreate.

A product of engineering, mules could only exist with science.

The same was true for the Klaxosaur-Human hybrids, of which only two existed: Code 002 aka Zero Two and Code 016 aka Hiro.

The victors of the Great War, destroying the VIRM home planet. Somehow or another, they managed to survive the explosion and were traveling back to earth.

For the last 5 years.

Thankfully, they were soon approaching Earth's orbit and aimed towards the place called home.

“Darling” Zero Two whispered, “We're almost home.”

“Yeah” Hiro smiled, “It's been a long journey, but we will made it.” 

“You know what I want to do when we first land?” Zero Two asked.

“What is it, honey?” Hiro asked. 

“Have a feast” Zero Two answered, “with lots of honey. I miss the taste of food, especially sweets.”

“I do miss the taste of food, even though we don't really need it anymore” Hiro chuckled, “Hrm, seems like we will be landing 50 miles away from the HQ near Gran Cravasse.”

“I believe they call it New Saga now, since it's a growing surface civilization....a city or something” Zero Two stated. 

“I see” Hiro hummed, “We should get ready to land.” 

“Alright, Darling” Zero Two smiled, “I will make sure to be...gentle with this one.”

_What the two Klaxo-Humans didn't realize is that they could in fact procreate._

_A fact they would learn soon enough, from a surprising source._

* * *

 

_New Saga Hospital_

“Alright Ichigo” Ikuno said, “It does seem my hypothesis is true.”

“Really?” Ichigo asked, “So then incident with the klaxosaur did have a side effect...”

“Afraid so” Ikuno sighed while cleaning her glasses, “Though your developments would be of interest to her.” 

“I am sure” Ichigo answered with a small smile before becoming serious, “What about Goro?” 

“I am not sure....unless you two accidentally cross-containment your blood” Ikuno admitted.

“I don't recall doing that” Ichigo frowned, “Maybe he should get a physical to verify if he has the same condition as me.”

“As should Miku and Zorome” Ikuno added, “But they're a lot less likely, from the battle records.” 

“Well, they never been inside a klaxosaur without piloting their Franxx” Ichigo stated. 

“Ikuno and Ichigo” a voice called out from the comms. 

“What is it, Hachi?” Ikuno asked. 

“You might want to come to landing dock” Hachi informed, “Strelizia has returned.” The girls gasped at the news; they finally returned to earth.

“We will be there as soon as possible” Ikuno answered. With a bit of help from Ichigo, she slid into her wheelchair and rode beside her former squad leader. In no time, they were greeted by the site of Strelizia standing on the platform.

“Hiro!” Ichigo called out as she ran to greet her former squad mate. 

“Ichigo, Ikuno” Hiro laughed as he hugged them both, “You've become adults.”

“Yes” Ikuno with a small but sad smile, “We have. Were is Zero Two?” Suddenly, a red ball of light floated beside Hiro. 

“She's right here” Hiro answered, “She needs to be reunited with her body.” Both girls nodded in unison and led them to where Zero Two's body stood. When the red orb entered the statue, it fell apart to reveal the body of Zero Two. 

“And she quickly went to sleep” Hiro quietly chuckled. He picked her up bridal style before turning towards Ichigo and Ikuno. 

“As promised, we built a house for you two. Follow me” Ichigo said. After five minutes of walking, they arrived to their designated home.

“Lay her on the bed” Ikuno instructed, “You probably should get some sleep. It's been seven years.”

“It's funny, really” Hiro chuckled, “Neither of us need food or sleep anymore, but they're comforting.” 

“Huh, your biology is surely different” Ikuno hummed, “Can you two stop by for a check up tomorrow? I want to make sure everything is alright.”

“We can, although you know how she feels about seeing the doctor” Hiro teased, “I see you're need frequent check ups, Ichigo. Congratulations.”

“Yes...Goro and I are expecting triplets” Ichigo softly smiled, “Actually, my situation is good news for Zero Two.”

“What do you mean?” Hiro asked in a perplexed tone. 

“Remember how Zero Two said she can't leave something behind?” Ichigo recalled. 

“Yes, the nature of her biology wouldn't permit it” Hiro recalled. 

“As it turns out, klaxo-humans can reproduce” Ichigo said.

“Really?” Hiro hummed, “But wait, how did you figure this out? Zero Two and I are the only klaxo-humans in existence and we've been gone for a long time.”

“Hiro” Ichigo said in a solemn voice, “When I rescued Goro from that Klaxosaur years ago, I accidentally swallowed some of its blood. For better or worse, I've become a girl with klaxosaur blood.” 

She pushed her long bangs away from her forehead, revealing budding lumps on her head.

“Ichigo...” Hiro gasped as his mind wrapped around the implications. 

Ichigo was becoming like them, a klaxo-human.

She was expecting triplets in due time.

Klaxo-humans CAN have offspring....Zero Two can leave something for the future.

“Does Goro know?” Hiro asked. 

“No” Ichigo shook her head, “However, under Ikuno's hypothesis he might....”

“Be also becoming a klaxo-human” Ikuno finished, “If I am correct, then it's likely Klaxo-humans can only produce fruit with other klaxo-humans.” 

“A birth of a new race” Hiro thought. 

_An unexpected development opens the door for a paradigm shift for the Earth._

* * *

 

**A/N: Just a random idea I had in my head.**

 


End file.
